


Boxing Gloves

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, F/M, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: A boxing training session turns into playtime.





	Boxing Gloves

That morning, Y/N woke up late. The bedsheets were still warm on Dean’s side, but the place was quiet – Dean was either in the shower or in the kitchen. Y/N yawned, stretched, put an old sports bra on, a shirt and sweats.  
Passing by the bathroom, no noise. Hm. Getting in the kitchen, she saw Sam doing the dishes.  
“Hey, Sam, g’morning.”  
“Hey, Y/N, morning!”  
“Where’s Dean?”  
“Food run. He just left. Had to get some stuff for the car, too.”  
“Ah. K.” She shuffled to the fridge. “Is there enough left for breakfast?”  
“Um, yeah. There’s some green smoothie leftover from mine, and one egg. And probably mustard.”  
“Is it one of your weirder smoothies?”  
“With what was left? Even I found it... interesting. But it’s either the smoothie or some mustard egg. Your call. I won’t judge, promise.”  
Y/N laughed and took the smoothie. She sat at the table, took a sip, and winced a bit.  
“Wow. At least I know it’s good for me.”  
Sam laughed softly. “Good, cause we’re out of coffee, too.”  
“Urgh.”  
Y/N sat there in silence, sipping the smoothie and absentmindedly watching Sam dry and put away the dishes. “So... any plans for the day?”  
“I got a message from a hunter just out of town, he needs some help with tracking down a vampire.”  
“Sweet. You guys been here a while, it’s nice to get to stretch your legs.”  
“Oh, I’m going alone.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Well, like you said, we’ve been here a while – the three of us. It’ll just be a day out, get some air. Just a milk run.” He looked at her surprised expression. “Oh, nothing against you guys, just a change of scenery. You know, just... yeah.”  
“Yeah yeah, I understand,” she said with a grin. Her smoothie was already almost finished. “You know what? I think I feel like hitting something.”  
“What??” Sam looked at the near-empty smoothie, half amused, half insulted.  
“No, I mean, sitting around here is getting to me too. Maybe a little time on the punching bag – is it set up in the dungeon?”  
“Um, I’m not sure. I can help you with that before I leave.”  
“Super. And with the gloves, too?”  
“Sure.”  
“Just give me 10 minutes to shower and change.”  
“You’re taking a shower before training?”  
“Hey, don’t judge.”  
Sam threw his arms in the air “No judging! Take your time.”

Y/N was standing in front of the punching bag, looking at her hands fitted in black bag gloves. Beginner stuff. She was by no means an athlete, but she liked to blow off some steam, get her sweat on. Sam had cranked her music right before leaving, and the bunker was alive with serious beats. She’d done some sit-ups and had run up and down the stairs to get some cardio going. Now, it was punching time. As she started attacking the bag, she thought, this alone time in the bunker was nice. With a little luck, when Dean comes back, he will have some work to do on the Impala. So today is a perfect day to put on some tunes she can sing at the top of her lungs and relish in the acoustics of the place. Nice.

Of course, there was no one to hold the bag while Y/N was punching it, making it a bit annoying to try and punch it hard but keep it from swinging too much. Still, the beats blaring, she gave it a good go. After 10 minutes or so – two songs – she’d already had enough. “Wow, I’m so not in shape,” she said to herself, immobilizing the bag.  
“I don’t know, I like the shape I’m looking at.”  
Y/N turned with a start, eyes wide. Of course, she hadn’t heard Dean coming back. “Gosh you scared me!”  
He was leaning against the door frame, one hand in his jeans pockets, a smile in his eyes. He turned the music down some. “Hey there. I went for a food run and stuff.”  
“Yeah, Sam told me,” she said as she crossed the room to give him a kiss.  
“Speaking of which, where is he?”, Dean asked, peeking in the hallway behind him.  
“Out for the day. Said a hunter needed help with a vamp. Said he’d take the opportunity to take a break from the bunker. And the company.” She playfully tapped at Dean’s chest with her gloved hands while talking.  
Dean lifted an eyebrow. “The _company_?”  
“Yeah, well, he didn’t say it like that, but something about fresh air.”  
“So he’s out for the day.”  
“Yup.” tap... tap... tap...  
“Would you?...” Dean took her wrists and lowered her hands with a sigh.  
She giggled. “Oh, sorry. I’ll take these off now I guess.” She moved to break free, but he suddenly held on. Not tight, just held on. She looked up at him. She noticed he was looking at her gloved hands. “What?” “Wait, I’m thinking...” His words were soft, trailing.  
She waited a few moments. Oh... She knew that look. He was _looking_ at her. She asked, her voice lower than she expected, “...thinking what?”  
“Keep the gloves.” His eyes flashed back up into hers. His beautiful green eyes... with a twinkle of light. A bit of mischief.  
Y/N caught her breath. “What?”  
Dean turned the music off, put his arms around Y/N’s waist, pulled her closer. He leaned in slowly, brushed her lips with his. He whispered, “I have an idea.”  
Y/N’s heart skipped a beat. She lost a bit of her balance. Even if Dean was holding her, as a reflex, she tried to catch herself by gripping at his shoulders, but the gloves just slipped. She looked up at him, suddenly realizing what he _might_ have in mind. “Wait...”  
“Nope.” He lifted her in his arms, paused to look at her, winked and carried her to the bedroom.

“What is this about?” Y/N asked, playfully.  
Dean didn’t answer. As he backed into their bedroom, he held her closer to him so she wouldn’t bang her head on the frame. As he did so, he kissed her on the forehead.  
He kicked his boots and he laid her down on the bed, but as soon as he let go of her, she sat up against the headboard. She held out her hands in front of her. “Come on. I can see where this is going, but can’t I take these off now?”  
“See, that’s the whole point,” he said with a smirk, “you can’t. I forbid it.”  
Y/N looked at the gloves, unimpressed. “That’s going to be... Huhn. I dunno. Really?”  
“Really. Lemme.”  
Dean first took Y/N’s sweats off, then her shirt. She sat there in her sports bra and panties.  
“Don’t you think I’m a bit stinky from the morning exercise?”  
He just slowly blinked. “No... And shhhh...”  
Dean stood and took his jeans coat off. Then, without breaking eye contact, he took his flannel shirt off, one shoulder at a time, slowly. She bit her lip. He still had his t-shirt on. Bummer.

He sat back down by the side of the bed, and leaned in to kiss her on the neck. He stopped just before he touched her and, with a warm breath, just gave her the lightest kiss. And another. And another, going to her collarbone, down to her breasts.  
Through the fabric, his mouth found a nipple and nibbled at it. Y/N arched her back to get closer; he put his hand on one breast to keep her there, playing with the nipple with his fingers.  
Her breath was faster. He decided to pull the bra up, her breasts plopping out, nipples hard. With both his hands on her back, he pulled her closer as he pulled her down on the bed. He licked the side of one breast, kissed it, and bit it gently. He kissed his way to the other.  
“Aren’t you going to take the bra completely off?”  
“Neh.” kiss... kiss... bite... kiss...

He looked up at her. “What would you do right now if you didn’t have the gloves on?”  
“Take your clothes off.”  
He flashed a smile. “O.K. But, before that...” He gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them off.  
He bent over and licked gently her slit, teasing her. She gasped. He gave her another, deeper lick and stood up. She caught her breath and protested. “What the... come on!”  
She squeezed her thighs against her already throbbing pussy. He just smiled.  
As Dean stood there, he proceeded to take his t-shirt off. He didn’t choose the grab-by-the-back-of-the-neck-and-pull method, but rather lift it from the bottom, playing it as if it were so tight he had a hard time taking it off – which allowed for some muscle flexing. She longed for her hands to be free, so she could go and feel him, all of him. Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropped it on the floor, and looked at her while reaching for his belt: “What are you doing?” Y/N had her gloved hands between her thighs. “What? I’m... uh?” He could tell she was trying to touch herself but the gloves were no help at all. They were too round. “You keep at it, good luck,” he said, and undid his belt.

“Hey, come to think of it, I’m doing all the work, here. I’m not happy with that,” Dean said, coming back by Y/N’s side, jeans still on. “Let’s do something about this. But first...” He took her hands away from her thighs, spread them wide, got on the bed and bent down to give her pussy some facetime. He licked her small labia. She moved under him. He kept at it some, and then he trailed his tongue around her tender spread out pussy. She moved closer. He kept the same distance. He licked at her entrance and went slowly up to her clit, and sucked on it a bit. She let out a high-pitched noise. He pulled back. “WHAT OMG DON’T STOP” She thrust her hips higher, but he straightened up. “Do you want those jeans off?” “YES” “Then take them off.” “What???” She looked at him, at her gloved hands, at him, at his face – oh yes, he was smiling alright, and in his green eyes she saw he longed for her, but his amusement was stronger for now. She waved her hands at him in panic. “And how am I supposed to do that?” “You figure it out. If you don’t, no candy.” “GHA!!”

Y/N looked at him a moment, thinking. “O.K. Come over me, get your crotch over my face.” Dean obliged with a smile. They shifted leg positions so he straddled her, and he walked on his knees to get up closer to her head. He kept his balance with his hands on the wall in front of him, looking down at her. She had his jeans button right in front of her. Trying not to chip a tooth, she worked at it to undo it. It was hard to concentrate with his skin right there, his warmth, his scent – and her throbbing pussy. But she undid it pretty quickly. “Wow, you’re good.” “Yeah thanks.” “Motivated.” “Very.” She kissed him right above his undies, took a few bites of that warm, salty skin. Mmmmm... She threw her arms around to his buttocks to pull him closer. She wished she could grab him, but the damn gloves... So she borrowed her face between his legs, feeling for his erection through the jeans. He laughed. “Hey, you were supposed to take these off, not take advantage.” “Fine print, honey, fine print. Read your contract.” And she dragged her teeth across his crotch, taking mouthfuls of what was hardening under the fabric. Dean let out a moan.

Y/N looked up at Dean. Dean looked down at Y/N. Nothing was happening. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to undo the zipper? It’s getting tight in there.” “Oh I’m not breaking my teeth trying to forcibly pull down a piece of metal, no sir.” Mild panic crossed his eyes. “What?” “I have an idea though. I have surprisingly good dexterity with my toes. Back up.” “Your... toes?” She tapped his chest. “Back up.” Dean backed up, but as soon as he was level with her knees, she stopped him. “But I’m not far enough.” “Oh, you are. Don’t move.” Y/N took a good, long, lustful look at the perfection of Dean’s chest, broad shoulders, well-defined arms. She took a big breath, lifting her breasts.

Dean looked at her breasts. The slight movement from her deep breaths made them very inviting. He blushed, but said nothing, his mouth open, his eyes wide. His lips were dark and full. His breathing was shallow. Y/N pulled her legs back from under Dean and put her feet at his waist. And then he understood what she had had in mind. Her legs were wide open, and he had full view of her plump, exposed, wet pussy. Oh god. He wanted to taste it right now. He hardly noticed the fumbling at his jeans and the zipper go down, but freeing his cock a little from the tight pants sent a jolt of electricity through him. His cock was throbbing harder and he wanted those stupid jeans and boxers off. Now.

Dean made a move to get off the bed, but Y/N put her feet around his waist, holding on, stopping his movement. He looked at her and started to say “Look, I was about to...” but at that moment she stroked his bulge with her foot. Dean gasped and jumped off the bed, and took everything off quickly.

She felt her heart beat faster. “Wait. Just stand there a bit.” Dean obeyed. She looked at him longingly, his soft, freckled skin calling to her. And especially his hard cock, bobbing with anticipation and desire. She’d kept her legs wide open for him and caught him staring, licking his lower lip, blinking slowly, his chest heaving with long breaths. “Come closer, walk over here,” she gestured to him, until he was standing closer to her head.

Y/N propped herself on an elbow and leaned in close to Dean’s cock. With warm breaths, she lightly licked it from its base to the top, giving a little sucky kiss at the tip. Dean’s eyes closed as he let out a moan. She proceeded to kiss his dick fondly, like it was a fruit dripping with juices she had to catch and drink. Dean let out a deeper moan and dug his hands in her hair. Y/N kissed and licked the inside of his thighs, breathing in his scent, her head spinning. Dean opened his eyes and looked at her still lying on the bed, hips rolling, her pussy calling to him, so full and wet.

Dean leaned over and laid a hand on her thigh, close to her knee, and let his fingers softly come up and over her pussy with a teasing touch. Y/N let out a cry, threw her other arm around Dean to hold on tight and dug her face in Dean’s crotch, breathing hard. Dean slid a finger inside her and out, spreading her juices all over her pussy, tickling. Her hips rolled, and Dean heard a high-pitched “omg omg omg” and felt her warm ragged breath on his cock. He smiled. He was about to get his finger inside her again when he suddenly felt his cock taken whole in her mouth, soft, warm, yet brutal. “Oh FUCK”, he cried, and straightened up as he gripped her shoulders. She sucked him like she’d never had anything so good in her mouth and it sent him into a daze of pleasure and desire.

After a few mouthfuls, Y/N slowed down, gave a little kiss and looked up at Dean. “Babe, I’m so ready...” “Oh, me too,” he said. “Scoot or we’re going to fall.”

Right in the middle of the bed, Dean laid down over Y/N, resting his cock on her pussy, giving little rubbing motions. He started by kissing her breasts, her neck. He trailed her jaw, and finally – finally! – dove in for a kiss, tongue first, mouth wide open. She could feel his tongue on hers, his tasting her, the warmth of his body on hers, his cock rubbing her pussy. They broke the kiss and Dean reached down, while looking her in the eyes. She lost herself in the view of his muscles flexing to hold his weight just above her and in the dark emerald of his eyes. She kissed him again as she felt his cock enter her slowly.  
“Oh babe, ride me, ride me hard. Please,” she whispered. “Mmmm alright,” he said with a grin.

He ran his dick inside her hard, picked up and kept a quick rhythm, filling the room with skin-slapping sounds, deep moans, and high cries. She felt his fullness inside her, filling her, pounding her. His body, slippery with sweat, was tantalizing. Fuck it. She took the gloves to her mouth and ripped them off with her teeth. She threw them away and grabbed him by the waist, then feeling his buttocks, hardening with each thrust. She felt her insides grip at him and let the wave of the orgasm flow through her... She lost track of time, space, self, and heard somewhere out there Dean cry out as he slowed down.

Y/N felt Dean’s body relax as he half-collapsed onto her, out of breath. She stroke his arms softly. “Hey, you can let go and put your full weight on me, it’s fine.” “What? No. I’ll crush you.” “No, it works. Your weight will be distributed, you won’t crush me. I love to feel your body on mine, you’re the best blanket.” “Mmm O.K.” Dean let go and shifted his weight to lie on her evenly. “Just lemme get out first.” “Oh! Just stay in, would you?” “Stay in? What? Why?” “You’ll see. Aren’t you comfortable right now?” “Oh yes I am, you’re very warm... inside too,” he answered, pushing strands of hair out of her face. He just looked at her, as to take her beauty in for posterity. She got lost in his eyes, a probably illegal shade of deep green, bordered by the most luscious eyelashes. Every time he blinked, her heart raced a little.  
He kissed her and let his head drop beside hers as he stretched his arms and let them fall. She put her arms around him and closed her eyes. She heard Dean talk into the pillow “haha... that’s funny...” “What?” “I got soft, but now your vagina is kind of... tightening?” “No, it’s just going back to its normal, um, position? Its normal state.” “You’re pushing me out.” “I’m doing nothing, but I can indeed speed it up and push you out.” “Do it.” She contracted her vagina and felt Dean’s cock slide out. She heard the muffled laugh in the pillow. “Hahaha... I like it. That’s funny.” He lifted his head, propped himself on his forearms, “you’re funny”, and gave her a long kiss.

“What time is it?” Dean asked. “I don’t know, but I’m starving.” “Oh shit it’s true… I was out cause the fridge was empty. I’m sorry. I tried to be back before you got up.” “Aww, you’re so sweet.” “You seemed to be sleeping like a log, I thought I had time. So you didn’t have breakfast?” “Yeah I did – one of Sam’s leftover smoothies.” “Oh, yes, he had some leftover. You drank _that_? Do you know what went in it? It was weird.” “Well, it woke me up alright. It was either that or a mustard egg.” “Eww.” “Right.” They laughed.

“Well,” Dean said, as he got up and sat on the side of the bed, “what about we hit the shower and then the kitchen?” “Great idea. Should we get dressed between the shower bit and the kitchen bit?”, she answered with a smile. “Ha ha”, Dean gestured to his body in general, “I’m not 20 anymore, so yeah, let’s get dressed. I can always undress you again later,” he proposed, with a wink.

Dean and Y/N were sitting at the kitchen table, each with burger and fries in front of them, courtesy of Dean. Y/N took a big bite of her burger. Her mouth too full, she struggled to start chewing, but as soon as all the flavours of meat, tomatoes, lettuce, bacon, dijon mustard and mayo hit her (plus a little brie), she let out a moaning sigh. “Good god, Y/N, that good?” He watched her as she chewed through her mouthful, eyes closed. Dean cocked an eyebrow, amused, and started on his. “Mmm… Oh dear. Wow. I’m good. Was I this good earlier?” She laughed, “Marginally.”

They ate in silence. Dean was down to his last fries. “Hey, come to think of it, you’re sneaky.” She looked up, puzzled, “What?” He pointed a fry at her, “I got you to keep the boxing gloves on so I could play with you and you couldn’t defend yourself. But you made me your bitch.” He raised his eyebrows and chomped on his fry. She smiled, “Yeah, cause you like it.” He smiled softly, pensive, looking nowhere in particular, clearly thinking about their best times together. “Yeah, I guess I do...”


End file.
